Eternal Blue
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Ese cumpleaños no podria haber comenzado peor para Haruka, apunto de ser vendido como objeto sexual mas que como esclavo...temblando de miedo junto a Makoto nunca creyo que su madre le daria desde donde estuviera un regalo asi, ser salvado por el Principe; Matsuoka Rin [YAOI; RinHaru]


**Nota de Autor: B** uenas noches; como es costumbre en mi vengo con una nueva historia en vez de actualizar; si apenas subi una y ya vengo con mas pero en esta ocasion es RinHaru porque realmente esta pareja es tan —suspiro enamorado— me encanta, y sobre todo me gusta escribir AU's y la tematica Splash Free es la mas popular en este fandom asi que no podia quedarme atras, espero les guste todo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante, y que puedan dar su opinion, por lo mientras les dejo con esta historia.

 **"Sus ojos brillaban como el claro azul del mar"**

 **Aviso:** Ninguno de los personajes aqui presentados me pertenecen, son propiedad del creador de la novela High Speed y KyoAni

 **Advertencia: D** rama, comedia, Angst, Fluff, y todas las cosas locas que se le ocuran a mi mente.

 **Parejas: R** inHaru; SouMako, ReiGisa, Momotori, SeiGou

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Dedicatoria:** Al Yakuza Club que siempre me apoya almomento de escribir3

* * *

—Salvador—

.

.

.

.

Cuando era pequeño, recordaba a su madre decir que ella tenía un remedio para no tener miedo, solo debía sostener su mano con fuerza, y cualquier cosa que le aterrara de inmediato desaparecería, pero en ese momento ella ya no estaba con él, y aunque en su rostro estaba impresa la indiferencia por dentro temblaba de miedo.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?_

Apunto de ser vendido en un sucio mercado de esclavos, donde no había más que hombres gordos, con esas asquerosas miradas hacia su cuerpo y los de las jovencitas que iban a ser vendidas en ese momento, volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, encontrándose con que el castaño dejaba escapar lágrimas de terror, ambos sabían que donde fueran a caer, no sería agradable, estiro su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar la del castaño, el de orbes esmeraldas la tomo, si iba ayudar a alguien el encantamiento de su madre, no le importaba que fuera a su mejor amigo.

La brusquedad con la que uno de los empleados del horrendo sujeto que estaba por venderlo lo jalo, lo hizo separar su agarre del de su mejor amigo, era su turno al parecer, la chica rubia de ojos azules había terminado siendo vendida a un cincuentón que en su mirada se vislumbraba para que la ocuparía.

Aterrado hasta la medula fue puesto al frente de todo, en esa tarima donde el hombre desproporcionadamente gordo, con esa barba larga y sucia, gritaba a ese tumulto que no pudo contar cuantas personas eran…40, 50, no lo sabía, solo deseaba regresar a casa, pero aun así, su rostro no lo demostraba, no se permitía expresar el miedo que en ese momento sentía

Vestido con la asquerosa prenda llena de lodo y otras porquerías permanecía ahí parado y aun así ese horrendo trapo no opacaba para nada su belleza, los cabellos cortos color ébano, la piel blanca como la leche, suave, tersa, bien cuidada, pero lo que más impactaba era lo hermosos de esas joyas azules que tenía como ojos, opacos por el miedo y la tristeza, con las manos encadenadas y las muñecas irritadas por el constante movimiento nervioso de las mismas, apretaba la tela, no quería levantar la mirada, atemorizado, no quería saber cuál iba a ser su último destino y las cosas horribles que seguramente le obligarían a hacer

—Esta es una de las piezas más valiosas que traigo a este mercado, no es solo su belleza señores, hay algo aún más exótico en este pequeño, es un doncel, si, y esta tarde lo traigo a ustedes, esta preciosura que se ha dicho solo quedan unos pocos —Los hombres exclamaron sorprendidos observando al jovencito que en ningún momento les devolvió la mirada, fascinados con la idea de poseer ese cuerpo que seguramente era virgen, un doncel virgen no era algo que se viera en esos días, algo que su pudiera apreciar, de inmediato las cantidades comenzaron a llegar, fuertes cantidades de dinero que solo hacían que el robusto y asqueroso vendedor riera complacido, Haruka definitivamente le iba a dar el dinero para por fin retirarse de ese negocio, mientras el pobre pequeño rogaba, suplicaba dentro de sí que algo lo libreara de esa horrenda pesadilla, y aun así, no derramo ni una lagrima

—6,500 monedas de oro —grito un hombre, ebrio, gordo y asqueroso, riéndose a carcajadas pues la mayoría de las pujas comenzaron a ceder, esa cantidad ya era una exageración pero para el no.

—8,000 monedas de oro —escucho otro grito, un hombre con la mitad del rostro quemado y una mueca asqueroso en su rostro, Haruka levanto la mirada para verle, y su miedo creció tanto que comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de las cadenas que empotradas al piso no cedían, no quería irse con él, no quería irse con nadie, lo único que deseaba era poder volver a casa con Makoto acompañándolo.

—20, 000 monedas de oro —se escuchó la voz grave y varonil alejada de ese barullo, el comerciante enseguida bajo la cabeza y todos a su alrededor le imitaron, cuando Haruka quiso voltear a ver de qué se trataba el guardia que obedecía las órdenes del comerciante le obligo a inclinarse como los demás

—¡Su majestad!—menciono el hombre, evitando reír de complacencia, observaba el emblema real y aunque sabía era solo uno más de los sirviente, quizá el consejero del sultán, el príncipe se encontraba ahí, metido en su carruaje esperando reclamar el premio que había ganado

—El príncipe ha ganado a esta preciosa creatura, ¡Viva el príncipe, Matsuoka Rin! —el coro de los compradores repitió un ¡Que viva! Al unísono, el hombre se acercó hasta Haruka, exigiendo al guardia le entregara la llave de las esposas del chico, y aunque este le sugirió no quitárselas, la mirada gélida que le dirigió no sirvió a replica

El ojiazul no comprendía nada, fue llevado con delicadeza entre el camino de gente que se habría para dejarle pasar, el miedo disminuía o quizá las palabras que le había dicho ese hombre alto, de ojos azul verdoso lo había calmado

" _Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora"_

Oh eso fue lo que le escucho susurrar cuando le había quitado las esposas, angustiado volteo su mirada hasta Makoto cuando su puja comenzó, volteo la mirada hasta el guarda y luego hacia su mejor amigo

—Por favor…—suplico alternando la mirada entre la tarima y el chico que sollozaba y jalaba las cadenas haciéndose daño

—Es mi amigo, por favor —dijo desesperado apenas llegaron hasta el carruaje del príncipe, una jovencita lo llevo lejos, y no se resistió, no cuando observo como el hombre que lo había liberado hablaba con alguien al interior del carruaje y enseguida, ese mismo sujeto había gritado una cantidad enorme un poco más baja que la de él, pero que nadie se atrevería a incrementar, suspiro aliviado, quizá tenía razón, todo estaría bien a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

Makoto había terminado con su cabeza recargada sobre sus piernas, un acto que siempre le había causado cierto tipo de aprensión, no le gustaba, pero en ese momento lo dejaba ser, acariciando sus cabellos castaños con delicadeza para no despertarle, su mejor amigo tenia días de no conciliar el sueño, esa quizá también era una buena señal de que debía estar más tranquilo, Makoto dormía plácidamente mientras el aún estaba nervioso más que asustado, si bien, era el príncipe quien los había terminado comprando, no podía estar seguro de que todo terminaría ahí

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, había olvidado a la joven que hasta ese momento había sido amable con él y con la cual compartían carruaje y esperaba no ser reprendido pues viajaba en el transporte de la princesa del reino, Gou Matsuoka.

—H-haruka, su majestad —murmuro un poco nervioso

—Oh, así que lo sabes, ¡Moh! Yo esperaba poder engañarte —la hermosa chica dejo escapar una pequeña risita, su atuendo no era la de una princesa como tal, era algo más simple, por lo cual pretendía que nadie reconociera su linaje real

—Sí, su alteza —murmuro, como no conocer a la preciosa princesa Gou, de cabellos rojizos, largos y sedosos, los precioso ojos rubí, llenos de alegría y vida, la preciosa figura, esa piel blanca, toda ella era muy hermosa, pero sobre todo era amable, pues en todo el camino la chica solo se había preocupado porque ambos estuvieran cómodos

—Haru, debes estar tranquilo, todo estará bien —la princesa le sonrió y el volteo la mirada un poco avergonzado, continuo acariciando los cabellos de Makoto, quería creer en esas palabras, creer que el príncipe los compro para salvarlos, que él no era como todos esos horrendos hombres que lo único que buscaban era la diversión acosta de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

Entro en el enorme salón del palacio, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, el rojizo de sus ojos brillaba como cuando el sol da de lleno a un rubí para iluminarlo, se sentó en el trono y suspiro, era la primera vez en meses que Matsuoka Rin, se sentía tan tranquilo

—Hermano, Haru ya fue instalado en la habitación ¿Qué órdenes das? —pregunto su pequeña hermanita, tan hermosa como siempre, portando un traje de lino color azul que arrastraba ligeramente la tela, las joyas que la presentaban como la princesa del reino junto a la preciosa corona en su cabeza, llena de joyas que colgaban y se enredaban preciosamente entre sus cabellos

—Le has tomado mucho cariño ¿no es así? ¿Y cómo es que le llamas Haru? —dijo en un tono ofendido, celoso porque su hermana haya intimado con el pequeño antes que el

—Pudimos hablar ya que se fue en mi carruaje –le saco la lengua como venganza —¿entonces hermano? —pregunto curiosa

—Que lo bañen y lo vistan, lo iré a ver en un rato mas —volvió a sonreír mientras su hermana dejaba un beso en su mejilla, pero antes de que saliera del enorme salón la detuvo

—Makoto también será aseado y arreglado, Sousuke lo ira a ver —dejo escapar una pequeña risa que su hermano no pudo evitar compartir y salió corriendo de la sala del trono, Rin se desparramo en el asiento, con el codo sobre un respaldar del mismo y su mentón sobre su muñeca, pensativo y contento, aunque no sabía de donde venía esa sensación, recordar el azul precioso de los ojos de Haru lo ponían así.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

—El príncipe vendrá a verte en un momento —la joven salió de la habitación, dejándole la pequeña bandeja de comida sobre la cama, moría de hambre eso era cierto pero los nervios evitaban que pudiera consumir los alimentos.

No sabía en realidad que esperar, hace apenas un momento 4 criadas habían entrado a asearlo, lavar todo su cuerpo en ese enorme y precioso baño, cuando entro a esa habitación que por lo menos era tres veces mayor que la que ocupada sus ojos brillaron de emoción, la enorme terma llena de agua caliente le esperaba, le quitaron la horrible y mugrienta prenda y lo lavaron con cuidado, las jóvenes fueron en todo momento amables y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con ellas, después de lavar su cuerpo lo dejaron nadar en la enorme terma, quedarse el tiempo que deseara, que fue largo y relajante, luego le pusieron un bonito traje lapislázuli que hacia contraste con el color de sus ojos.

Ya estaba vestido y sentado en la suave cama de la habitación habían dicho era para él, se sentía un tanto nervioso, la habitación era enorme, con una cama inmensa con doselaje, las cortinas color escarlata colgaban del soporte, las sabanas eran del mismo tono, había una enorme alfombra y un balcón que daba la vista directa a un bello oasis, escucho la puerta abrirse sin ningún anuncio: el príncipe había llegado a verlo y el tembló un poco por los nervios

Rin entro un poco nervioso a la habitación, inspeccionándola con cuidado encontrando a Haruka sentado en medio de la cama, completamente quieto

—¡Gracias…por salvarnos! Estoy a su servicio, su majestad —la voz de Haru tembló y Rin evito reír para que la seriedad de sus palabras no muriera y el de cabello ébano no se sintiera ofendido o confundido, se acercó con lentitud hasta la cama, sentándose lo más cercano al cuerpo de Haruka pero se enfocó en su rostro agachado, con la punta de los dedos y toda delicadeza levanto su rostro

—Tranquilo, primero dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el pelirrojo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco

—Mi nombre es Haruka —murmuro un poco cohibido, la presencia del príncipe era abrumadora, completamente seguro pero amable, no era lo que esperaba, alguien autoritario, arrogante, egoísta pero aún le faltaba mucho que conocer

—¿Todo lo que yo disponga, lo harás? —pregunto observándole fijamente, con el par de rubís que brillaban como el sol, Haruka asintió sin deshacer el agarre, no quería hacer enfadar a su amo, pues hasta ahora, él había sido bueno con el

—Debes estar tranquilo, no te hare nada —murmuro mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente blanca del menor, su mano acaricio la mejilla que poco a poco tomaba un tono rojizo suave, un sonrojo que maravillo al soberano

—¿Eh? Pero su majestad…—murmuro contrariado, las palabras se amontonaban en su boca tan rápido que no era capaz de pronunciarlas, nervioso y confundido no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de príncipe.

—No malentiendas mis intenciones, te deseo pero quiero algo más que tan solo tu cuerpo, me gustaría ganar tu corazón –volvió a sonriera, una sonrisa que a Haruka que le gusto catalogar como arrogante, el príncipe parecía bastante confiado de sus habilidades para lograr que el pequeño se enamorara de el

—¿Y si no se lo dejo tan fácil?—se atrevió a cuestionar a su majestad, con el ceño levemente fruncido, borrando por un segundo el nerviosismo y confusión en que lo habían dejado las palabras del soberano

—Eso ya lo veremos, Haru, porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, ahora ¿quieres salir al jardín, Makoto está ahí con Sousuke? Hay una enorme piscina, puedes nadar si quieres —le sonrió extendiéndole la mano, y Haruka por cortesía la tomo, ignorando aunque fuera un poco la increíble y abrumadora sensación de ese pequeño roce

—Supongo que no puedo negarme a una invitación de su majestad —contesto, caminando de su brazo hasta el jardín, todo este día comenzó tan mal e iba mejorando, era su cumpleaños después de todo ¿esto podría ser un regalo?.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

—¿¡Que?! —alzo la voz tanto que el par de sirvientas que en ese momento servían la comida se achicaron en su lugar asustadas, su padre le observo con una mirada reprobatoria y le pareció ver que tanto su madre como su hermana se reían, el rojo en su rostro apareció de inmediato

—No es para tanto —Sousuke que comía a su lado llevo un pedazo de fruta a su boca, como si de verdad lo que acababa de mencionarle no tuviera relevancia alguna

—Claro que es importante, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese día era el cumpleaños de Haru? —Rin le observo con una expresión de frustración en todo su rostro, deseaba hacer algo más que solo eso pero con la mirada de su padre sobre el desistió, Haruka comía un poco más alejado de él, junto a Makoto, ha pasado una semana y aun les cuesta un poco de trabajo asimilar lo que está pasando con ellos por lo mismo no se sienten aun preparados para compartir la mesa junto al príncipe, la princesa y sus padres

—Bueno, a mí no me lo pareció —Sousuke levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-—¿Cómo te enteraste? —pero Rin no dejaría el asunto zanjado, no, él debía saber cómo es que su idiota y malhumorado amigo había obtenido esa información antes que el

—Makoto me lo menciono el día que llegaron, dijo algo como "Gracias, por salvarnos, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Haru en su cumpleaños"—Rin dejo caer la cara sobre la mesa, no le importo que su padre lo mirara, aunque este en ese momento no le prestaba mucha atención, apenas por sobre el lugar donde se encontraba viro la mirada para observar a Haruka y como con gusto comía caballa, el platillo que había notado más le gustaba al ojiazul.

—Ugh…—volvió a hundir su cara entre sus brazos, pensando en la manera en que debería de vengarse de Sousuke, hallaría la manera, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

—Haru…—se acercó nadando lentamente hasta el menor, Haruka flotaba boca arriba disfrutando de la quietud que siempre le había dado el agua y como el caluroso sol del desierto le calentaba un poco el rostro, abrió apenas los ojos cuando vio a Rin a su lado

—¿Qué pasa Rin? —le observo detenidamente sin dejar su posición

—¿Por qué no me mencionaste que el día que te compre era el día de tu cumpleaños? —Haruka desvió la mirada y Rin se sintió mal de haber vuelto a tocar ese tema, aunque haya prometido no hacerlo, pero la curiosidad era demasiada, aún más que evitarle el dolor que sabía Haru recordaría pues ese día no era uno de los mejores de sus recuerdos

—Porque no interesaba…—menciono el menor, dando una voltereta para de inmediato hundirse en el agua.

—¿Hah? —Rin frunció el ceño casi un segundo después de que la expresión en su cara fuera de molestia, no dejaría Haruka huir de esa manera, no antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba, pues sabía, que si no lo hacía de esa manera el caprichoso delfín huiría cuanto le fuera posible

Nadaron un buen rato, hasta que Rin como digno tiburón logro atrapar a su presa, Haru se conmociono pues nunca antes, si quiera Makoto o sus padres, habían podido atraparle cuando de nadar se trataba

Salieron tosiendo un poco de agua y Rin sujeto a Haruka con fuerza en un abrazo, se podría decir el primer contacto tan íntimo que habían tenido en todo ese tiempo, Haru pese a que se sentía incómodo también pudo experimentar un nuevo sentimiento, confort y una sensación en el estómago y que se dignaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento que no supo describir a bien.

—Es importante, lo es para mí, Haru —Rin lo separo con lentitud de su cuerpo, sin soltarlo por completo, con una mano sostuvo la mejilla de Haruka que poco a poco se volvía de un tono semejante al de su cabello, se inclinó logrando que cada fibra de Haruka temblara en nervios y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del ojiazul, ese pequeño e íntimo toque que solo logro que todo el ser de Haruka se estremeciera, después de aquello Rin le soltó por completo y nado a la orilla dejándole solo, el delfín no sabía cómo interpretar esa salida, quizá Rin se sentía desilusionado de que no confiara en él, pero era verdad, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que lo último que le había preocupado era eso y después de ser salvado, estaba tan aliviado por escuchar las palabras de Rin que lo había tomado como un regalo de su madre, seguramente desde el cielo aun lo cuidaba.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

Rin estaba envuelto en una cantidad de emociones que él ni siquiera era capaz de describir, estaba enfadado pero también había desilusión y tristeza en todo ese remolino de sensaciones, había besado a Haruka, bueno no como tal, un beso tímido y discreto en la frente tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos.

—¡Tch! —pero podría decir que el sentimiento que predominaba era el enfado, pues era una fecha importante, bueno se había vuelto importante desde que conoció al muchacho, y como todos deseaba celebrarla aunque sabía que no habría estado bien, ese día había sido casi vendido a una sarta de asquerosos hombres, si definitivamente era contradictorio

—¡Hey, Rin! —y como caído del cielo, Sousuke apareció doblando una esquina, si, si no podía, ni quería, desquitarse con Haru, tenía a la víctima perfecta.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

—¡Ah, no es justo! —Sousuke grito alertando a todos los soldados que en ese momento entrenaban bajo su orden, Rin se había pasado esta vez con la venganza que le había impuesto, llevaba por lo menos unos tres días sin ver a Makoto, cosa que para él podría ser considerada una verdadera tortura

Desde que conoció al chico, ya frente a frente y entablaron una plática Sousuke podía admitir que el chico le agradaba bastante, era tierno, honesto, bondadoso y tranquilo, disfrutaba mucho de pasar tiempo con él y Rin se había dado cuenta de eso por tal razón había decidido ese castigo para él, miro severamente a uno de los soldados que se le quedo viendo, enseguida el pobre brinco asustado y continuo con el entrenamiento.

Sousuke entonces recordó esa primera vez que había visto a Makoto.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

Haruka lo había tomado del brazo, mientras suplicaba alternando miradas entre él y la tarima, entonces lo vio, los cabellos castaños cortos, sus preciosos ojos verdes que eran opacados por el miedo, las manos temblaban y luchaba inútilmente por escapar de ese lugar dañándose las muñecas, de inmediato entendió que algo tenían que ver ese par, se llevaron al pelinegro lejos de él, guiado al carruaje de Gou en el que los transportarían, se asomó apenas un poco por el carruaje de Rin, un par de palabras bastaron para que el príncipe asintiera y le permitirá hacer una oferta por el amigo de Haru.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, primero fue a ver a su padre, para mencionarle como había sido el viaje a la cuidad y todo lo acontecido en el mercado, después de una extensa charla, una de las mucamas entro a mencionarle que el joven estaba listo para recibirlo, en la habitación que había sido dispuesta para él, Sousuke era el hijo del consejero real, un puesto importante pero más que eso, el Yamazaki mayor era mejor amigo del Rey y al igual que había pasado con ellos, Rin y el habían crecido juntos, conviviendo y forjando una amistad fuerte, cuando el pelirrojo ascendiera al trono era seguro que el ojiaqua sucedería a su padre en su puesto, por eso tenía la labor de acompañar y aprender al mismo tiempo que Rin lo hacía.

Se despidió de su padre, mencionando que era ahora su responsabilidad el tener que cuidar de Makoto, el hombre mayor que siempre había sido justo y cariñoso le sonrió, dejándolo ir

Entro en la habitación con lentitud, lo último que deseaba era que Makoto estuviera aún más asustado de lo que ya estaba durante esa horrible venta de esclavos, se acercó lentamente hasta la cama donde estaba acostado el castaño un poco adormilado

—Hola…—menciono haciendo que el chico abriera sus ojos enormemente y el sueño huyera lejos de él, aterrado lo primero que Makoto puedo hacer fue gatear sobre la cama hasta que encontró la orilla y fue a dar al suelo cuando la cama se termino

—Oye, ten cuidado —pese al sonido de preocupación que salió de su boca otro lo acompaño, la risa de Sousuke, riendo por lo divertido que le había parecido la situación, Makoto siendo influenciado por la algarabía de esa risa rompió a reír también, pues en verdad su reacción había sido tonta en todo sentido

—Ven te ayudo —Sousuke rodeo la cama para alcanzar al castaño, tendiéndole la mano que enseguida tomo como ayuda para ponerse de pie, el más alto ignoro el incesante palpitar de su corazón y la sensación de un calambre que atravesaba su cuerpo en ese momento, la sensación por si era extraña pero le gustaba.

—Gracias, tu eres…eres el chico que nos compra a Haru y a mi ¿verdad? —menciono estudiándolo a detalle, sonrojándose por la intensidad en que lo miraba

—Bueno, yo no fui como tal, fue Rin…pero algo tuve que ver—sonrió, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo y Makoto se sintió más tranquilo, pues todo el, le hacía pensar que todo mejoraría, aunque no supiera porque

—Gracias, por salvarnos, por darle ese regalo de cumpleaños a mi mejor amigo, Haru —Sousuke se desconcertó, primero por las palabras del más bajo y después por la sonrisa tan bonita y brillante que podía poner el castaño, realmente, Makoto se veía muchísimo mejor sonriendo y con ese pensamiento juro que jamás, nunca dejaría que algo le volviera a aterrar como lo de aquel día

—¿Entonces, era el cumpleaños de Haruka? —Makoto asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y Sousuke lo acompañaba, después de aquello se pasaron platicando un buen rato, ambos cómodos con la compañía del otro.

.

.

.

(σﾉ､σ) (ㅎ_ㅎ)

.

.

.

—Un regalo para Haru…—llevaba pensándolo esos 3 días, sin casi poder dormir, debía darle algo perfecto, algo indicado, un regalo sublime y que demostrara lo feliz que estaba de conocerlo, y aunque hubiera sido atrasado, debía ser el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños

—¡Ya se! —sonrió con todos sus dientes, tenía el regalo perfecto y ahora solo debía encontrar el momento perfecto para dárselo, después de todo, Rin era un romántico.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo I**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Regalo**

 **E** se pequeño regalo, marcaria el comienzo de una historia y el significado de un sentimiento que esta por emerger.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto mi historia como para dejarme un comentario


End file.
